


BTS Oneshot Collection

by OdyCorona



Category: SugaMon - Fandom, Yoonseok - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, nammin - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, yoonminkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gay, M/M, bts oneshot, bts smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdyCorona/pseuds/OdyCorona
Summary: (Smut)If you like what's here, let me know and I'll keep adding~





	1. Taekook {1}

"Hyung..."

"Shhh..." Tae scolded the maknae.

The younger lowered his voice to a yell-whisper but still protested with the older. "Hyung, we'll get caught! What if someone walks in-"

Jungkook clicked his teeth, slightly frustrated, obviously not getting through to Tae as the older pressed a finger against his lips.

"Than I guess you better cum quick, Kookie."

He dropped his hand from Jungkook's face as the younger's gaze suddenly and not very subtly turned hungry and he smirked, pleased with how easily he could turn on his young bandmate.

Taehyung didn't break eye contact with Jungkook as he lowered himself slowly to his knees in front of the younger. His smirk turned to a sly smile as he began to unbuckle Jungkook's belt. Jungkook could only watch his hyung below him with half-lidded eyes and his tongue rolling around in his cheek as Tae cupped his growing bulge from outside his pants.

"Already getting hard for me, Jungkookie?" He faked an expression of surprise and Jungkook looked away as he silently fought a smile, biting the inside of his lip. The older was a relentless tease but Jungkook was always willingly weak for his words and actions. Taehyung giggled at the sexy response as he traced frigid shapes over Jungkook's pants with one hand and pulled down his zipper with the other.

Tae knew that they really could get caught. If not by one of the other members who were getting their makeup done in a room down the hall, than by one of their crew or the show's staff. The possibility of being walked in on only made this more of a turn on for him, however, so he planned to enjoy himself regardless.

Tae pulls down Jungkook's pants to his mid-thighs, leaving his briefs in place, and smiles at the sound of Jungkook's anticipating sigh. He looks up at the younger and presses his mouth against the throbbing mound in front of him. Jungkook stretches his head upwards and squeezes his eyes shut to suppress a groan as Taehyung mouths his crotch over his briefs, dragging his lips across the tense length. Tae looks upward at his young victim and stares at the veins protruding from his neck as he traces the outline of Jungkook's hard head with his tongue.

Both of their breaths become heavy as the heat intensifies along with Taehyung's motions. He suddenly reaches for the hem of Jungkook's briefs and yanks them down, allowing the hard member within to bounce out. Jungkook is surprised at the sudden action and begins to lower his head but throws it back again as Taehyung quickly wraps his mouth around him. He can't help but let out a small groan at the sensation.

Taehyung wastes no time and massages Jungkook's sack as he takes in the younger's entire length. He can hear people walking by the door and so he lets the tip of Jungkook's dick pass into the back of his throat. He giggles against Jungkook's length when he hears the younger respond appropriately by fighting loud moans and tangling his fingers in Tae's hair. Jungkook becomes overwhelmed with pleasure and enjoys the vibrations dancing against his shaft with his hyung's deep laughter. Even though they'd both already had their makeup and hair done and the stylists wouldn't be chasing them down, anyone could still catch them and the thought exhilarated a daring Taehyung.

He rested both his hands on Jungkook's hips, knowing where this was going after he'd let the younger push so deeply into his mouth. He knew Jungkook would want more now and he had no problem with complying. At least momentarily. He pushed himself forward and felt the tip of Jungkook's dick push into his throat once more, he took it until he gagged and had to gasp for breath, knowing the younger enjoyed the sound. Jungkook, in response, takes a rough grip of Tae's locks and moans loudly, wanting to be inside the older's mouth again. Tae smirked up at the younger's desirous expression, completely amused.

"Hyung..." The word is a pleading whisper.

Taehyung almost gives in at the sound of Jungkook's sexy, breathy voice but refuses to give him what he wants just yet. Instead, he holds Jungkook's hard member in place with one hand and licks excruciatingly slowly down from his tip to the base. He runs his tongue back and forth as he passes his mouth almost casually along Jungkook's shaft. Jungkook's sighs become slightly frustrated at the teasing but he too, refuses to give in to Tae. The older notes his resistance and is thoroughly entertained, smiling against Jungkook.

He slips his hands up Jungkook's shirt and traces the soft abs held underneath. Jungkook was sexy all around, and Taehyung fought the urge to just finish him off for being so overwhelmingly attractive. Jungkook grits his teeth at the feeling of Taehyung sensually caressing his muscular torso. He didn't understand how such an action often performed in innocence or accident could arouse him this deeply. He then grinds those gritted teeth as Tae rubs his cheek against the side of Jungkook's length and lets his mouth land on a single throbbing vein found on the shaft's base. He sucks on the vein gently and moans softly against Jungkook, provoking him.

Jungkook loses.

He tightens his grip on Tae's hair and jerks his hyung's head back roughly, a cocky smirk spreading across the older's face. He obediently opens his mouth and takes in Jungkook's dick once more as his head is pushed against it. Jungkook's actions become greedy as he roughly pulls Taehyung's mouth onto him over and over. Tae gags and chokes as the younger begins thrusting deep into his throat, but they both enjoy the dominating act. Tae loves it when his adorable Jungkookie becomes mean as he chases his orgasm.

He looks up with puppy eyes at Jungkook whom returns the gaze with a sexy glare. They maintain the eye contact as Jungkook watches his wet cock take away his hyung's air with every rocking motion. The sounds are loud along with theirs heart rates which pulse in their ears but they're both too into the moment to give it much thought.

Tae's eyes had watered every time his gag reflex was activated and his eyeliner began to run in black streams as he continued to deepthroat his bandmate. Jungkook only smirked at the pleasing sight of Tae's tears just before tensing up and throwing his head back once more.

Tae knew this meant Jungkook was close to climax and put in his best efforts to give Jungkook a satisfactory release. He sucked hard and shoved his mouth around Jungkook's cock in even faster motions, his head bobbing up and down at a constant pace. Jungkook dropped his hands from Tae's hair and held onto his shoulders instead, the material of his shirt pulled tightly into the younger's grip.

"Hyung...wait...fuck, I'm going to-"

Not even the words are out of his mouth before he's shuddering with pleasure, moaning and sighing, pushing slightly against his hyung in a faint attempt to escape the overpowering sensation. Taehyung hums happily as he begins to swallow Jungkook's warm substance. He continued running his mouth up and down the younger's length even after he was finished to make sure he cleaned him up well and kept his pleasure to a maximum.

When he finally takes his mouth off of Jungkook, he kisses the tip once and smiles up at the younger. Jungkook smiles but looks away in embarrassment as he immediately reminisces on how roughly he'd behaved. Tae stands up and kisses the rosiness spreading across Kookie's cheeks as he helps him back into his briefs and pants without looking down.

"You're so cute, baby boy. It's been a while since you've gotten like that."

Jungkook avoids his hyung's face, knowing the smug look that must be spread across it. Tae grabs his chin, turning Jungkook to face him, and just as he's about crush his mouth into the younger's, they hear the door to their once secluded room open.

"V, are you in here? Hey, lets see if these shoes-" The stylist freezes mid-sentence and suddenly places her hands on her hips, shoes still in hand, like an angry mother.

"V! Your hair! You were already done, what happened?"

"Ah, sorry noona, we were roughhousing and-"

"Oh no, just come on! We only have ten minutes before you're all due! Hurry, lets go fix it!" The stylist steps out first, probably heading to gather her tools once more.

Taehyung heads towards the door and stops in the doorway to look back at his dongsaeng. Jungkook returned the stare and felt a corner of his mouth raise as he watches his hyung lick his lips sexily.

"Good boy." Taehyung coos with a smile before leaving to follow the stylist.


	2. Namjin {1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old work, may rewrite.

"Is this a new apron?" Namjoon asks with fake interest as he wraps his arms around the cook's waist.

"You're not even looking at it, Joonie." The words were supposed to imitate irritation but ended up dripping with adoration. Namjoon smiled against Jin's shoulder; no one was more see-through than Jin-hyung.

"Well than let me see." He spins the older's built but slim figure around and pushes him against the kitchen counter. He looks up to Jin's knowing smile and presses himself against the older, wrapping his arms around him and connecting his lips to the older's neck.

Jin closes his eyes and moans shyly. He keeps one hand on the counter behind him to support himself and places the other on their leader's chest, making a feeble attempt to shove him off.

"Namjoon. The kids-"

"The guys are all out. I made sure we had the place to ourselves." Namjoon returns his attention to all the exposed skin above Jin's collar and the older gives in, running his fingers through Namjoon's hair.

Feeling Jin's approval, Namjoon grins and roughly flips around his hyung. He barely stifles a giggle as he watches Jin hurriedly turn the stove knobs counterclockwise to reduce the flames. He didn't want to burn dinner. They had become such a comfortable couple and Namjoon realized again today, like every other day, that this person completed him. This person was the one he wanted. Always.

Namjoon's aura changed momentarily and he simply backhugged Jin tightly. Jin smiled, knowing the love that was pouring through his lover's embrace and ran his fingers along the younger's strong arms. He leaned his head back onto Namjoon's shoulder and they rocked slightly in a happy euphoria.

"I love you, Jin."

"I know. I love you too."

No one could stop the blush that still crept across their cheeks or the smiles that formed underneath.

The aura then changed again as Namjoon remembered his original intentions. He bent Jin over and held onto his locks with one hand while caressing his backside with the other. He tugged the hair gently and listened for Jin's small moan.

"Namjoon..." He loved it when he said his name in such a breathy voice.

He straightened out the older, skillfully took off his apron and grinded into him deeply as he snaked his hands around Jin's waist and cupped his sensitive area after tossing the apron aside. He swept his tongue against the base of Jin's neck in tune with his hyung's wanting noises. The rhythm continues as he rubbed Jin's bulge in sync with his own thrusting motions and savored the sexy sighs escaping the member. He felt himself about to burst with his desire for this man and suddenly reached for the hem of Jin's sweats.

He pulls them down to expose Jin's ass and he caresses the soft cheeks lovingly as Jin turns his head back to kiss him on the lips. They'd had many romantic encounters such as this. Each and every single time was filled with love and passion because since day one they'd had complete trust in each other. At least that's what Namjoon believed had been the key.

Jin instinctively spreads his legs farther apart as he hears Namjoon undoing his belt and pulling down his zipper. The younger places an arm around Jin's shoulders to hold him in place and he responds by gripping the arm with both his hands to brace himself. Namjoon carefully inserted himself into Jin and felt the older's grip on his arm tighten. He knew Jin was still okay from experience and eased his full length into him with slow thrusts.

The eldest member's moans became gradually louder as Namjoon picked up the pace. He'd wrapped his newly free arm around Jin's stomach so he held him in a full embrace. He pulled him onto his length over and over and relished the sound of Jin's sighs and groans of pain and pleasure.

"Ah, my princess. You're so tight." He thrust harder after the last word in a dominant motion and a grin spread across Jin's face. Namjoon was younger than him, but his masculine way of carrying himself as well as his leader position, made it so that Jin thoroughly enjoyed a rough and pushy Namjoon. He was completely submissive to him.

Namjoon's grip suddenly loosened and his hands dropped to Jin's waist. The older obediently began to move his waist onto his entire length at a quick pace. Jin equally enjoyed Namjoon's pleasured noises and pleased him as best as he could so his ears could be rewarded with the younger's deep groans.

Namjoon couldn't help but move in sync with Jin and began to kiss the older's shoulder in gratitude as he pulled out and reinserted himself into his cavity. Needing to hear more of Jin's sounds, Namjoon reached around and began to pump the hard member in his hand. Jin moaned against the feeling of being so painfully invaded over and over from behind while being touched so blissfully from the front. He squeezed his eyes tight, completely overwhelmed by the combination of pleasurable sensations. They'd been drowning in desire even before their first time and all these times later, they still begged their own feelings mercy.

They'd worked up a sweat as they moaned and/or cursed with each rough thrust and Jin listened intently as Namjoon's moans began to deepen. He moved his weight against him in response, trying to increase the friction against Namjoon's dick. Namjoon sighed in intense pleasure and shoved as deep into his hyung as he could, slightly punishing him for being such a turn on. He pumped Jin even faster, in a simultaneous reward, and Jin could feel the pressure in his lower body already preparing to release. When will this clumsy rapper stop having such an effect on him? Jin smiled and then leaned back against Namjoon as he heard the younger groan and felt him slow but intensify his thrusts. He reached back behind his own head and ran his fingers through the younger's hair as Namjoon let out a final satisfied moan. Jin sighed as well as he felt a heat spread deep inside him, he always let Namjoon cum inside him.

Namjoon grinned but quickly took himself out of the older's body and flipped him around again. He picked up the older with ease and sat him on the counter in front of him. Jin wrapped his legs around Namjoon's waist and leaned down into the younger's adorably perked lips to kiss him. They kissed deeply and softly, always taking their time to enjoy the connection. Namjoon gives Jin one last peck before lowering his head to Jin's still-hard member. Jin runs his fingers along Namjoon's upper shoulders and fails to suppress a gasp as his length is taken into a warm and wet grip. Namjoon bobbed his head up and down at a moderate speed, holding Jin's waist. He'd run his tongue in circles when his mouth reached Jin's tip and worked his way up and down his shaft. Jin gripped the material of Namjoon's shirt tightly and bit his lip as he fought loud moans and sighs. He'd already been close...

"Joonie-"

Jin jerks forward and digs his fingers into Namjoon's back as he releases his load into Namjoon's mouth and his moans only deepen when he feels the younger still sucking on his member swallowing his contents with intent. He wriggles against Namjoon and the overpowering pleasure shooting through him until the younger giggles and looks up at the older. He licks his lips and goes in for a deep kiss with Jin. They stayed like that with their lips connected, their tongues occasionally slipping sensually into the other's mouth as they kissed for what could've been years.

The smell of tonight's dinner danced under their nostrils, both of their breathing rates had increased significantly, and their hearts almost beat out of their chests. This was love. This was the most beautiful moment in life.


	3. Yoonmin {1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

"Ugh, I don't have anything!"

Jimin sits on his bed with a flop, articles of clothing strewn across the room. He stares at the mess pouring out of his closet with his head in his hands. He knew he had clothes but he really had no clothes.

He was supposed to do a mock photoshoot with Tae this upcoming weekend but he couldn't find anything to wear so maybe he'd just cancel.

He purses his lips upwards and blows on the outgrown pink bangs that had fallen into his eyes. A small smile then tugs on his lips as he realizes there's an easy solution.

He shoots up and heads for the door to head out to the living room in search of his victim.

"Hyyuuunnggg"

Min Yoongi was lounging on their dorm couch, and had been staring intently at his phone screen before he heard his dongsaeng call out to him. Jimin dragged out the word and Yoongi knew that Jimin was about to ask him for something when he saw the sparkly eyes and pink pout that accompanied the sweet tone.

Jimin walked towards him slowly, smirking when he notices Yoongi eyeing him up and down more than once before forcing his vision back to his phone screen. Jimin was only wearing an oversized gray sweater that fell to his mid-thighs and held secrets beneath the hem. Of course the older pretended to be uninterested in learning those secrets.

"Hm?" He said from behind his phone. Completely nonchalant.

Jimin smiled at his candid tone as he reached Yoongi's side and dropped to his knees by the older's legs, crossing his ankles underneath himself while reaching out for Yoongi's nearest arm and clinging to it. He kept his arm clutched to his chest and rested his head freely on the older's forearm.

"What is it, Jiminie?"

"Can we go shopping?"

"I-"

"Pleeaaassee?" He hugs Yoongi's arm tighter and looks up at him with puppy eyes and a pout.

Yoongi finally looks down at his expression directly and he scrunches his nose slightly, hating how cute the younger was. Jimin slightly squirms at the older's eye contact, swooning a little himself at the the soft features on his hying's face. He'd always missed the mint color in Suga's hair but the black waves that now framed his face, contrasting against his pearly skin and matching his plain black tee and joggers really made him forget Yoongi ever had any other color.

"No."

He quickly snaps out of the small episode, his face falling as he sits back a little on his heels, loosening his grip on the older.

"No?"

Yoongi is carelessly scrolling again, not even bothering to acknowledge the younger's response.

Jimin quickly stands up and crosses his arms.

"Why not?!" Yoongi winces slightly at the shout.

"Jimin, we rarely get to just relax. I just want to be lazy these next few days, can't you go with someone else?"

Jimin steps back and spins in a circle with his arms out and palms up, gesturing at the emptiness.

"With who? No one else is home! Plus, even if they were I-"

"Then go by yourself."

Yoongi was a jerk sometimes. If he'd just let Jimin finish maybe he wouldn't have said such a mean thing.

Even if the others were home, he still would have only wanted to go with Yoongi.

Not that the older deserved such a sweet nothing after suggesting he go alone.

Jimin only pouted and turned on his heel angrily.

"Fine!" Yoongi peeks over the edge of his phone at the pink-haired figure walking away to throw a fit. Cute, he thought, but made no move to stop him. He only smiled at his screen, knowingly.

-

Jimin slams the door of his bedroom for added dramatic effect even though he knows Yoongi will remain very unaffected. He looks at the clothes still decorating his bedroom floor and lets out a puff. He was about to let his face fall in defeat but caught glimpse of a small bottle peeking out of his nightstand, left carelessly exposed after its use a few nights ago.

He needed new clothes. So he was going shopping. And his butthead boyfriend was going to take him.

He walked over to the nightstand and reached under his sweater with a sly grin.

-

Yoongi was sitting forward, elbows on his knees, editing a picture of him and Hoseok when he hears Jimin's door creak open. He doesn't look up, assuming he's about to head out for his shopping trip, but suddenly sees a pair of feet in black ankle socks. He raises his head slowly and is suddenly pushed back roughly against the couch.

Jimin quickly climbs on top of him, straddling Yoongi's bulge. Yoongi stifles a small gasp at the sudden attack and looks up at the younger expectedly. Jimin was biting his lip, trying to restrain a grin.

"Can we go shopping?" He cocks his head to the side cutely and wraps his arms around Yoongi's neck while asking. Yoongi lets a low chuckle escape through his nose, picking up his phone from the cushion next to him where it had fallen.

"I already said-" He's interrupted by Jimin's plump lips moving against his own. They're always so soft and he kisses back but Jimin quickly pulls away.

"Pleaaaassseee?"

Yoongi can't help but smirk as he figures out the younger's tactic; Jimin gives him a sweet eye smile in return, displaying innocence. But Yoongi has always been very patient and even more stubborn.

"I-" Another soft peck.

"Please?"

A third kiss.

"Please?"

Jimin moves his mouth to Yoongi's neck, kissing at a protruding vein and massaging it with his tongue. He feels Yoongi shift around underneath him, gripping Jimin's lower thighs suddenly. Jimin smiles against him and lifts his mouth to press it against the older's ear.

"Please.." It's a breathy whisper and he can see the goosebumps rise on Yoongi's neck. Yoongi takes in a sharp breath through his teeth but still remains silent.

Jimin returns to his hying's sensitive neck, nibbling at the rigid skin. He simultaneously starts grinding against Yoongi as excruciatingly slow as he himself can handle.

Yoongi's hands move to Jimin's waist and he grips the material of the gray sweater tightly, unintentionally urging Jimin to move into him faster. Jimin sits back to look him in the eyes at this. When his hands gripped Jimin's waist however, his eyes widened and Jimin rolled his tongue across his lips seductively, a smug look on his face. Yoongi had just discovered his secret. 

He wasn't wearing anything under this sweater.

Yoongi bit his lower lip and fought the erection that had already been growing under Jimin's ass cheeks and was now throbbing at the sight of the younger's lustful gaze and now wet lips.

He still refused to lose to him.

Jimin giggled and quickly smashed his mouth into Yoongi's, loving the taste of the older as he kissed him back hungrily, occasionally catching Jimin's bottom lip softly between his teeth. Jimin can't help but let small moans escape him between lip movements but he doesn't forget to make sure Yoongi is at his mercy.

He slips his tongue into his mouth, massaging his tongue with his own, pleased to feel Yoongi slip his hands under his sweater and dig his fingers directly into his skin. He knows Yoongi is lost in the makeout session, as he himself almost is, and so he makes his move; Jimin reaches down between his thighs and roughly tugs on Yoongi's sweats. He feels the older lose rhythm at the sudden motion and Jimin catches his tongue to distract him, bobbing his head to suck on it while quickly pulling out Yoongi's hard member.

Jimin lets Yoongi's cock slide between his ass cheeks a few times, earning him a pleasured sigh from the older, before lining him up with his hole. He pulls away from the intense kissing slightly and their kisses turn slow and deep, lips caressing the others in a careful practiced manner. Just as he feels Yoongi's grip relax with the soft kisses, he pushes Yoongi inside of himself in one painful stride.

Yoongi groans deeply and curses as Jimin immediately moves himself up and down on his erection. He was initially shocked to think Jimin took him in dry but then even more shocked to feel that Jimin was sliding on and off of him with extreme ease. Even if he is going way too teasingly slow. Was there that much pre-cum? He thought to himself before suddenly catching a whiff of the strawberry scent. He lifted his head sharply at the realization, catching Jimin's evil grin before feeling his head pulled back from his hair. Jimin's mouth was back on the crook of his neck, sucking on the spots that his dongsaeng knew sent chills down his spine and he never stopped slowly pushing himself onto Yoongi's cock over and over. Jimin was so good at taking it and it turned him on so badly that he couldn't help rolling his hips up into Jimin in rhythm with his motions, greedily wanting more, wanting him to go faster. Jimin's hole was so fucking tight and warm, he considered flipping him over and wrecking him completely. But he was in Jimin's playing field and he showed restraint due to his curiosity.

"Please?" Jimin lifted his mouth from Yoongi's neck briefly to moan the word against his collarbone.

Yoongi furrows his eyebrows in confusion, not understanding what he was on about for a moment. When he remembers why Jiimin was even riding him at that moment, he only chuckles.

At that, Jimin clicks his teeth in frustration but stays silent and suddenly sits up straight and grips Yoongi's shoulders to sturdy himself. His hyung growls with pleasure as Jimin bounces up and down on him at an increased speed, shaking the couch beneath them. Both of their breaths become heavy and they stop holding back their low moans, each enjoying the sounds of the other as their motions become erratic and messy. Jimin filled himself up over and over with Yoongi's length and Yoongi struggled to keep himself as composed as possible.

Jimin looks down at Yoongi whose eyes are tightly squeezed shut and lips are dry and parted, his teeth grinding roughly and an expression of deep confusion on his face. He recognizes the expression and looks for the familiar reddening of Yoongi's upper chest and the straining veins on his lower neck. He grins widely.

Yoongi-baby is close already.

Jimin waits until Yoongi sucks in his first sharp breath and grips his skin almost too tightly as he approaches climax, and then he stops.

He sits completely still with Yoongi still inside him, and crosses his arms, looking at him expectedly.

Yoongi's eyes snap open at the sudden stillness and he releases a breathy groan at the frustration.

"Why-" He starts to ask before noticing Jimin's raised eyebrow. Little piece of shit.

"Ah, fucking fine Park Jimin, you win. I'll take you wherever you want just please-"

Jimin kisses him sweetly and starts to hump his hyung again at a steady rate, licking the inner corners of the older's mouth gently and pushing Yoongi as deep into his cavity as he can. Yoongi suddenly grips Jimin's thighs and lifts him while staying inside him and quickly places him on the couch cushion, positioned on his back. He's always loved it when Yoongi gets controlling as he chases his orgasm. He obediently wraps his legs around Yoongi's waist as his hyung thrusts into him roughly and repeatedly, nibbling at his shoulder as he does so.

The nibbling suddenly turns to sharp painful bites just as Yoongi shakes and grunts with a raspy voice above him. He feels a warmth spread inside him and keeps pushing his waist up against Yoongi as he feels the older involuntarily pulling away from the intense pleasure. Yoongi falls onto him after giving him a short grateful kiss, cradling his face into the crook of Jimin's neck and sighing with satisfaction. Jimin happily plays with the black baby hairs on his neck, slowly rocking back and forth on Yoongi's member which remained inside him.

"Hyung?"

"Mm?"

"You know you're a butthead sometimes."

"Mhm, I know"

"Can we get lunch before we go shopping?"

"Anything for you, princess"

"Plea- Oh, you said yes."


End file.
